This invention relates generally to a set of materials and method for building a structure and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a set of color-coded building blocks and methods of manufacturing and utilizing the same to erect a predesigned, pre-engineered wall.
Various construction materials, such as concrete blocks or bricks, with which a wall can be built are, of course, known. Some such known construction materials can be fit together with or without the use of cement. Furthermore, it is well known that plans, such as architectural plans, can be used for guiding the construction of the structure from the construction materials. However, these plans and materials often require skilled personnel to understand and use. Therefore, there is the need for a simplified method and set of materials by which people without the skills of an architect or bricklayer can erect a structure such as a wall.